¿Que tal tu verano?
by Torresx2
Summary: Pues para Marinette, fue el mejor verano de su vida ¿Pero eso que le importaba al profesor de Deportes?


El verano había acabado.

Lo único que podía significar era que sus días de ensueño y noches de sueño serian interrumpidos por la escuela. Pero principalmente, por el despertador ¡ese condenado aparato arruinaba sus mañanas! Por no decir que era inútil e innecesario.

Siempre terminaba apagándolo luego del susto y volvía a dormirse. Hasta que su madre daba tres gritos y Marinette corría a desayunar.

Como esa mañana.

Por eso había llegado tarde a la primera hora, la profesora la había regañado y la insufrible de Chloe se había burlado. Sus días dorados, que había disfrutado tanto con sus amigos y Adrien, parecían muy lejanos en ese instante.

Seguido de allí, a la mitad del grupo le tocaba Deportes. Lo bueno era que estaba con Alya, lo malo, que también estaba Adrien, quien la vería hacer el ridículo gracias a su torpeza, y Chloe, quien se burlaría de dicha torpeza.

-Anímate, Marinette- le dijo Nino, quien caminaba junto a Alya.

Chloe lo había corrido del lado de Adrien para poder "hablar" con él "en paz".

-Piensa que es el primer día de clase- continuo el moreno- los profesores aún no han terminado la planificación o algo así, y técnicamente no nos darán clase.

-Es verdad- apoyo Alya- cuando mucho nos hará trotar y dejará que juguemos voleibol entre nosotros. Te he visto correr hasta diez minutos sin tropezarte con tus propios pies.

Aunque el comentario era para darle ánimos, Marinette no los sintió del todo. Después de todo, diez minutos era un tercio de lo que los hacían correr.

Si al menos pudiera correr como Ladybug, no habría ningún problema.

…

El profesor los sentó en círculo en el suelo, y contrario a lo que la mayoría esperaba, no los puso a correr, saltar, trepar, esquivar, lanzar, ni siquiera a caminar. En cambio, dijo:

-Van a escribir una hoja, por ambos lados, respondiendo la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué tal tu verano?

Caras de desconcierto intercambiaron miradas entre sí. Podían haberlo esperado incluso del profesor de Matemáticas, pero nunca del de Deportes.

Sacando todo lo necesario, se dispusieron a escribir. Marinette miro su hoja sn saber por dónde empezar, si al menos estuviera Tikki, le ayudaría a organizar las ideas. Teniendo algo en mente inicio.

Y no se detuvo.

 _Mi verano estuvo increíble. No creo que haya otra manera de describirlo._

 _Fue genial desde el inicio. Mi mamá me dejo dormir hasta tarde, pude hacer más bocetos e incluso tuve tiempo de confeccionar un par de vestidos. En las tardes ayudaba a mis padres en la panadería y en las noches nos sentábamos todos juntos a ver televisión, conversar o jugar juegos de mesa._

 _Alya volvió de un viaje que hizo con su familia un par de semanas después del inicio del verano, retomando sus salidas con Nino, quien en ese momento era su novio no oficial. Ya que su madre se preocupa mucho, y confía mucho en mí, me pidió ser su chaperona._

 _Y en realidad, todos salíamos beneficiados._

 _A Nino y Alya no les molestaba, por el contrario, eran los primeros en invitar más personas a las salidas, lo que hacía todo menos incómodo para mí. No es divertido hacer de farolito durante una cita. Nos veíamos casi todos los días, a veces con ellos, o solo las chicas. Lo mejor es que la mayoría del tiempo, Adrien se nos unía._

 _Adrien es un chico tan genial. Es guapo, amable, simpático, tiene ojos hermosos y una sonrisa encantadora. Es un sueño hecho realidad. ¡Ah! También es hijo de mi diseñador favorito, Gabriel Agreste, y trabaja como modelo en su compañía._

 _¿A que no es genial?_

 _Bueno, me desvió del tema._

 _Durante las vacaciones también aparecieron varios akumas, pues Hawk Moth no tiene en cuenta el verano ni los días libres. Puedo decir que no fueron la gran cosa, entre Chat Noir y yo los vencimos fácilmente. Somos el mejor equipo, aunque él es un gatito coqueto, eso no evita que nos llevemos bien, ni que él sea un gran chico también._

 _Y hablando de él, no sé porque me acorde de Adrien._

 _¡Adrien es tan genial! Debería darle las gracias a Alya por hacer que Nino lo invitara a todas las salidas._

 _Siempre me pongo bastante nerviosa al hablar con él, y termino haciendo o diciendo alguna tontería, por lo que me avergüenzo y termino aún más nerviosa. Pero a él no parece importarle mi extrema torpeza, y eso lo hace a un más genial._

 _Sin embargo… las cosas han estado un poco tensas últimamente entre nosotros. Lo cual es raro. ¡Y juraría por mi Miraculous de Ladybug que Alya tuvo que ver en eso también! Ella se tomó muy en serio el papel de casamentera este verano, y a veces solo a llagado a meterme en problemas._

 _Pero entonces, creo que iba a contar porque las cosas están tensas entre nosotros._

 _Pues todo sucedió en una fiesta en casa de Rose. Hace ya unas dos semanas aproximadamente._

 _Nos divertimos mucho, Rose es una anfitriona estupenda. Su casa es muy grande y bonita, y tiene un patio muy amplio. Había comida, buena música y juegos muy divertidos._

 _Hasta que quisieron jugar a la Botella._

 _Todo, idea de la Alya la casamentera._

 _Mi mejor amigo es una chica muy lista; termino ubicando a todos en círculo, intercalando chico y chica, pero de manera tal que las personas señaladas por los extremos de la botella eran justo los que ella quería. Metió a Kim y Alix, a Mylene e Ivan… incluso a Chloe con Nathaniel. De alguna extraña manera, hasta eso ultimo le funciono._

 _Lo único que no iba de acuerdo a sus planes, era yo._

 _Me había negado rotundamente a participar, incluso después de ver que habían logrado convencer a Adrien de jugar también. Pero ni la inteligencia de Alya me aseguraría que me tocaría con Adrien, pues había posibilidades de 1 entre 40 aproximadamente, y no estaba dispuesta a que me besara otro chico. Y menos frente a él._

 _Aunque fuera solo un rosecito de labios, como el de la mayoría de los que jugaron._

 _¡Por eso puedo apostar a Tikki y todos los kwamis existentes a que Alya truco esa botella! Íbamos tan bien ese día; fui al cine ese dia con Nino y Alya, y allí nos encontramos con Adrien ¡Y Gabriel Agreste en persona! Viajamos en limosina y Adrien alago ms diseños frente a su padre, quien dijo que le gustaría verlos un día. Después, en la fiesta, al fin tuve el suficiente valor para hablar con Adrien a solas. Y me invito a bailar._

 _Creo que Alya nos tomó fotografías. Debo recordar pedírselas…_

 _El caso es que la botella trucada de Alya nos señaló. Lo cual era imposible. Yo solo estaba allí observando, en un huequito entre los demás espectadores, ni siquiera estaba directamente frente a el. Lo peor del caso: no se puede negar que la botella nos señalaba a ambos; esto provoco un sinfín de gritos y silbidos entre nuestros amigos._

 _Adrien me miro mientras se acercaba hasta donde yo me encontraba, paralizada y shock por tenerlo tan cerca._

 _Me beso._

 _¡Adrien Agreste me dio mi primer beso!_

 _Bueno, en una ocasión bese a Chat Noir, pero fue para sacarlo del hechizo de Cupido Negro. Asi que, siendo justos, no cuenta._

 _Aunque estuve en otro mundo durante esos instantes, me pareció que nuestro beso duro más que esos simples roces de labios que nos habían precedido en las rondas anteriores. Él se separó, alejándose un poco, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Se veía tan guapo. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a su lugar junto a Nino. Saliéndose del juego, además._

 _Es hecho me dejo muy pensativa, y más las emociones que me invadían en ese momento, si no fuera sido por Alya que me abrazo por los hombros dos segundos después que Adrien se alejó, me habría ido de espaldas, pues mis piernas no me estaban respondiendo. Y aunque estaba en el patio, comenzó a faltarme el oxígeno._

 _En cuanto vi la oportunidad, entre a la casa, junto a otras chicas, necesitando un momento para calmarme…_

-Marinette, veo que te has inspirado, tu verano debió ser muy interesante ¿Por qué no lo lees en voz alta para el resto de la clase? - pregunto el profesor, con una sonrisa.

Alya miro a su amiga con pánico y esta le devolvió la mirada con completo horror.

Ahora, muy tarde ya, se daba cuenta que había escrito todo aquello como si se tratara de algo para su diario íntimo, súper secreto y personal. ¡Había confesado ser Ladybug y haber besado a Chat Noir! Pero aun ¡no podía leerle a su clase sobre su beso con Adrien! ¡Menos con Adrien allí para escuchar!

Qué vergüenza.

Se puso de pie, en modo automático, y miro la hoja entre sus manos. Había escrito más de lo que le habían pedido. Tenía el rostro lívido y el corazón latiendo errático. Así como este latía, ella comenzó a leer.

-M…mi…mi-mi-mi vera…vera…verano…es…- tomo una gran bocanada de aire- estu… estu-tuvo… estuvo in…- sentía que comenzaría a hiperventilar- incre-cre-cre… increi… increi-ible…

-Tranquila, Marinette, puedes dejarlo así- la detuvo el profesor, mirándola con compasión- veo que eres tímida para hablar en público. Siéntate.

Casi se tiro de nuevo en el suelo y se hizo un capullito junto a Alya, estrujando la hoja contra su pecho. Su rostro recupero su color y se llenó poco a poco de un intenso rojo.

-De la que salvaste- le murmuro su mejor amiga, sonriendo.

Tenía que decirle a Tikki que la ayudara a quemar esas evidencias.

-Adrien quiere leer, Adrien quiere- Nino comenzó a decir, llamando la atención del profesor.

Alya le dio golpecitos a Marinette para que también observara.

-No… no quiero- el rubio negó, lleno de obvios nervios, también colorado- me da pánico, de verdad.

Era una mentira que todos los estudiantes sabían, pero el profesor la creyó, viéndolo tan angustiado. Nino comenzó a codear a su amigo y a molestarlo.

-¿Por qué no habrá querido leer?- pregunto irónicamente la morena, medio insinuante, a la pelinegra.

Marinette miro a Adrien disimuladamente, a través de su flequillo. A pesar de que Nino lo seguía molestando, el rubio sonreía, con un rubor persistente en las mejillas. Dirigió un par de miradas de reojo hacia ella, haciendo que se le saltara un latido.

-¿Tu crees que el…?

-Oh, claro que lo creo- interrumpió Alya de una vez con la respuesta.

Marinette sonrió mas tranquilamente, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga. Aun abrazando la hoja.

Sin olvidar que debía destruirla.

* * *

 **He vuelto al fandom después de bastante rato… espero que esta historia les haya gustado! Gracias por leerla, además.**

 **Volveré tan pronto como pueda, quizás con una historia un poco mas larga…**

 **Que les vaya muy bien**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
